Mutators
Mutators are a feature of Co-op Missions that were introduced in patch 3.3 Overview Mutators are special conditions that bring additional challenge and diversity to existing Co-op Missions. Mutators can vary wildly, from having to fight a completely cloaked army, to dodging lava erupting from the ground. Mutators vary on a weekly basis. Each week, players have the chance to take on a Weekly Mutation where several Mutators are applied to a Co-op Mission. The mutation will be available for seven days with a break before the next one begins. Difficulty levels can still be selected, as can normal Co-op Missions, with the ability to toggle between the two modes.2016-05-09, Legacy of the Void Patch 3.3: New Co-op Content and Features . YouTube, accessed on 2015-05-09 A player must have reached level 5 with their co-op commander before they can test the mutators. Bounties If players complete the weekly mutation, they will be awarded a tiered XP "bounty" bonus based on the difficulty level selected. Completing a weekly mutation on a higher difficulty level will award the cumulative sum of all XP bonuses up to that level. For example, completing the weekly mutation on Hard will award the sum XP bonus of Casual + Normal + Hard.2016-05-16, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void 3.3.0 Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-05-18 Current Mutations The following mutations are listed in order of release: Train of the Dead The infested terrans on Tarsonis are everywhere. They're in the ground. They're on the trains. Before long, they'll be in your base. And you may never see them coming. This mutation applies to "Oblivion Express." The following mutators can be applied: *'Walking Infested': Every enemy commanders destroy will spawn infested terrans. The more life a unit has, the more infested will rise from it's corpse. *'Outbreak': Continuous waves of the infested horde march against the commanders' bases. *'Darkness': The fog of war is replaced with pure darkness and the mission’s objectives are hidden from the mini-map. Players won’t know where the trains are or where attacks are coming from. First Strike With a powerful laser drill at his disposal, nothing is beyond Amon's reach. If he can see you, he can hit you. Charge in, and wipe him out. This mutation applies to "Chain of Ascension." *'Long Range' - Enemy units and structures have increased weapon and vision range. *'Shortsighted' - Player unites and structures have reduced vision range. *'Laser Drill' - An enemy Drakken laser drill constantly attacks player units within enemy vision. ** Note: The drill can be destroyed, and will not respawn upon destruction. Time Lock This mutation applies to "Lock & Load". These mutations are designed to hinder movement speed and army positioning: *'Speed Freaks': The enemy moves faster than any unit a player has at their disposal. *'Time Warp': – The Time Warp ability will be used against allied commanders, slowing the movement and attack speed of their units. These areas of time distortion can be avoided. *'Mag-nificient': Mag mines will be scattered all over the map, forcing armies to move with extreme caution. If you trip their proximity sensors, they’ll fly straight towards the unit that triggered them, causing terrible, terrible damage to friendly units. Notes Previous mutations References Category:Co-op Missions Category:Gameplay